Love for One, Love for All
by Fallen-Autumn-Leaves
Summary: Four different stories that each feature an OC named Maria. However, each one is not the same person. EmbryxOC JasperxOC JacobxOC EmmettxOC
1. Even If Saving You Sends Me To Heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "Your Gaurdian Angel", they each belong to their respective owners. I own Maria.

* * *

Battle raged around me. Newborns vs Cullen and pack. The newly turned vampires were hunting for Bella, a human. Jacob Black was convinced she was his imprint, poor kid he just didn't understand. Oh well, he'll get the picture eventually. Even now, as the battle drew to an end, he was thinking of her.

The action died down and I turned to my imprint. Maria Delia, a wolf as well, with gentle brown eyes and wavy brown hair. She was near the tree line, just finishing dismembering a newborn. I started towards her when a blur caught my eye.

It was a vampire, heading straight for Maria! Putting on a burst of speed, I knocked her away, placing me in the way of the rushing newborn instead.

I felt its cold skin as it held me in a deathly embrace, its teeth as it ripped into my skin, and its venom spread through my body.

The last thing I heard was my imprint screaming,"EMBRY!" in my head before I lost consciousness.

...even if saving you sends me to heaven...


	2. I'll Stand Up With You Through It All

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "Your Gaurdian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I own Maria

This is set during the battle with Volturi and the Forks clan and allies.

* * *

The Cullens, wolf pack, and other assorted vampires were readied for the Volturi. Aro, Caius, and Marcus wanted to kill the child of Bella and Edward: the little half human, half vampire. Maria snatched as many moments with Jasper as possible. Maria was a vampire herself, little more than a newborn, her eyes are still a light orange. She braided her medium-length black hair and held Jasper's hand as they stood waiting for the Volturi army. Around her, the wolves paced.

Finally, the army arrived over the horizon. Jasper and Maria shared a love-filled kiss before it was too late. As Carlisle and the heads of the Volturi talked, Maria could tell it was not going well. At last, the Volturi decided to erase little Nessie. It was met by snarls of excitement from the army and growls of anger from the defenders. Maria held fast to Jasper's hand as the army descended upon them. She was afraid, but she felt herself calm as her love pulled her closer. Despite the danger she felt content, she would rather die by her Jasper's side than anywhere else.

**...I'll stand up with you forever...**


	3. When I See Your Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "Your Gaurdian Angel" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I own Maria.

* * *

Maria watched her best friend and secret crush, Jacob Black. She loved the boy but he never saw her. She was invisible to him even though she was the younger sister of the one he 'loved'. Jacob Black had his arm around Bella Swan. Maria knew Bella didn't love Jacob the way she did. But telling him would hurt him, she couldn't do that.

She left to make popcorn, they were watching a movie Bella had rented. Returning to the living room with a bowl in her hands, she stopped dead in the doorway.

Tears fell as she saw Jacob and Bella kiss. They pulled away and Maria couldn't help but see the huge smile pasted on Jake's face.

Maria set the bowl on the counter and fled to her room, making a promise that she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize Jake's happiness. Even if it meant a little heartbreak here and there.

**...When I see your smile, tears run down my face...**

* * *

I really love this song!

Please review and favorite! :)


	4. Do You See What We've Done

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or "Decode" by Paramore. I own Maria.

* * *

My brother Caius and I were changed into vampires the same day. When I awoke, my skin was icy pale, my hair was shiny and fell to my shoulders, I could see, hear, smell everything, my voice was melodic, and my eyes! My eyes were red, red as the sky at sunset, red as apples, red as blood. Caius was the same. There was a horrible pain that hungered for human blood.

We terrorized the land for decades, eating what we wanted and leaving what we did not. We joined the Volturi. I learnt of a coven known as the Cullens who drank animal blood instead.

I wanted to know about this strange curiosity, so I traveled to their territory and met them. I did not plan it but I fell in love with the one they call Emmett.

I abided by their rules, and learnt from them what they believed.

I began to feel guilty about all the lives I took when I did not really need it.

I was once a bloodthirsty monster and now regret it. But...

I have decided to try and make up for it. Carlisle was proud to learn that I wished to follow and enter his profession.

Maybe I can atone for my mistakes.

And my brother, mayhap I can help him as well...

**...do you see what we've done...**

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me how you feel!**


End file.
